


Heart Flutters

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Comfort Sex, Dom Dean, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mark of Cain, Mild Painplay, No Cure For Mark of Cain, Original Character Death(s), Possession, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Werewolf Garth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out. </p><p>Dean fucks up. </p><p>Dean drags a sixteen year old shut in into the world of angels and demons. </p><p>Aforementioned teenager falls for the man who took her virginity. After saving him from a new breed of demon, something begins to change inside of her. </p><p>Whether is for the best or not, Andy is clueless. </p><p>And the Mark of Cain is tempting Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story is already posted by another author on here but she is in the process of deactivating her accounts online and I decided to take over.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!!
> 
> And let me know what you think, always.

What is that _smell_?

Andy opened her eyes slowly, that. . .well, it was mostly annoying, odor that hung in the air. The sun was peeking gently through a black cloud and her purple satin curtains, letting her eyes adjust comfortably. She yawned and her nose crinkled again as the sheets lifted around her chest and the smell wafted. . .why was she naked? She never slept. . . _commando._ Was that the proper use of that term? Her head was so fuzzy, she could barely think straight.

Andy pulled the covers back and furrowed her brow, seeing a small bruise rubbing over the skin of her right hip; touching it hurt more like an open wound. The further her eyes trailed, the more bruises she saw along her hips, on the inside of her thighs, the outsides. They were light and splotchy, like when the neighbors dog played when she was trying to run him.

As she languidly let her legs slide from the bed, she found the skin subtly sticking on the insides. Did she spill Coke in her lap? Maybe some ice cream? Yesterday was Saturday and that meant Toonami with junk food. . .but she didn't remember watching her favorite anime. . .she didn't remember much.

The plot thickened.

Her whole back prickled when she felt something slide just over the slope of her butt. Okay, that wasn't furry so it couldn't be Thor - her pup, more like horse, that was usually on the other side of the bed in the morning - _no_ that was naked skin on her naked skin and it was not okay.

Andy tentatively looked over her right shoulder, seeing the broad shoulder of someone with far too many scars. Her chest tightened in a scream and she covered her mouth, tears making her vision cloudy. She stood on tender, jelly like legs and hurried to her dresser, tossing one look over to the sleeping figure with desperately confused eyes as she dug through the drawers, hoping to cover her skin.

So exposed, she hadn't been naked in front of someone since she was seven and that person was her mom.

What did she do? She. . .she didn't. . Beth. Her best friend, the resident party animal of her neighborhood. She called, she coaxed Andy out of her house because her parents were away. She got her to the bar across from the Texaco one block over. . .

And the stranger in her bed stood up for her when Beth left with the bartender at closing time.

Andy shook her head. Have sex with a guy because he saved you from two drunk assholes outside a bar? Her virginity was one hell of a thank you. She screwed up, she screwed up so bad and her parents -

Oh shit her parents!

Andy hurried to her bedside, needing the clock that was near the strangers head. 6:15 a.m. Andy sighed and set the clock down, they wouldn't be back until noon. She had plenty of time to try and put this behind her. Had time to cover this up, cry it out -- get him out of her freaking bed.

Andy finally turned her full attention to this stranger and reached for silk, purple sheets; her cheeks heated in embarrassment, such childish things. As she tugged them back, he groaned in his sleep and Andy's heart fluttered but she tried not to chicken out and let him wake up on his own.

Sweet baby Jesus, he was freaking gorgeous.

Full, naturally pouty lips, freckles dancing over the bridge of a perfect nose. His lashes may have been longer than her own and even on his side, that tousled hair needed her to run her fingers through it.

Had she done that last night? Had she kissed those lips? Had she stared into those eyes that were closed at the moment?

Andy shook her head and tugged the blankets down just a little further. She trembled as she pulled her hands back, heart racing as she stretched out her right arm, ready to poke him in the cheek.

And his eyes snapped open.

Andy squeaked and stumbled back, falling on her bum and making the tender region from belly button to her knees very sore. . .okay, _more_ sore.

The man - and he most definitely was a man from the way her cheeks turned scarlet at the sight of. . .well, _him_ \- looked just as terrified as her. He sat up slowly, her eyes catching the way her bed sheets tumbled and pooled in his lap, and looked around.

For the first time ever, Andy was embarrassed of her room. The walls were pink from a faze ten years ago - she was six, dammit - and had various posters of her favorite animes over the surface, a decent sized poster of Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead rested above her headboard. Everything else was rather frilly because her mom wanted a pure bred girly girl but got the strange mixture known as Andy.

She finally noticed him staring at her.

"Please tell me this is like. . .your kids room or something. Because that sounds better than what I think is going on."

She blinked, lips parting and nostrils flaring. "I - Its my room," she mumbled.

His teeth visibly clenched. "You're not -"

"I'm sixteen," she blurted out, still leaning back on her hands. "I'm so sorry! It wasn -"

Her mouth ran dry as he stood, all of him bared to her eyes and she thought she was gonna faint. Surprise, surprise, Andy had never seen a naked man before. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be; though, despite the situation, she couldn't help but be curious about that thing there. He didn't look much better, hands shaky on the button of his jeans, eyes swiveling around the room, most likely looking for an escape route.

"Kid," he flinched. "I should be apologizing, not you."

Andy was on the verge of tears, making it to her feet. "My friend Beth left me at Rusty Nail's," she explained. "You. . .you saved me from those two men outside," she shook her head. "I guess I drank more than I thought because that's all I remember."

He swallowed. "Ya know, despite it all that hurts my pride," she blinked slowly and he waved a hand. "I'm still. . .sorry," he placed his hands on his hips. "You won't. . .report me or anything, huh?"

Andy immediately shook her head. "No, no, no. My parents. . .no, they can't know about this. They'd never trust me again."

He nodded. "Well thanks, I guess," he hesitated then held out his hand. "Uh, Dean Winchester."

She looked at his hand before taking it. "Andy. . .just Andy."

"Okay just Andy," she tried to smile but it failed. "Do I need to sneak out the window or. . ."

She shook her head. "No, you can use the door. My parents won't be home until noon," that put such a bad taste in her mouth. "I'll go with you. . .my dog is down there."

Dean nodded once and followed behind Andy, down the stairs to the right of her door. They made another right that opened into the biggest living room Dean had seen. The whole room was done in tans and dark browns, the dark leather sofas surrounding a glass table with empty soda cans and a popcorn bag picked clean. A fat back t.v. was paused on some Japanese crap like from the posters on her walls.

As they neared the front door, Dean finally spotted her dog. He was broad and black, a white stripe down his chest with big brown eyes betraying the teeth exposed in his growl. Andy looked down at the dog and stomped her foot childishly, but it got the job done. The dog acted as if he had been struck and ducked his head, padding off into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Andy muttered, opening the front door. "Thor's protective," she looked so awkward standing there.

Dean sighed. "I really am sorry, kid."

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Don't apologize. Its . . .I guess its okay for the moment. I won't tell if you don't."

He smiled a little as well. "Deal," he stepped out onto the stoop. "Bye kid."

She waved. "Bye. . .Dean."

He bobbed his head once and shrugged down the sidewalk to a positively gorgeous black Impala. Andy poked her head out just a little, making sure windows were shaded and doors were shut in the neighborhood. As his car disappeared, she shut the door and locked it, looking over at Thor, who stared at her as if he knew how she felt.

"What am I gonna do, Thor?"

His tail wagged a little and she sighed. He couldn't help. But a shower could. She'd clean herself, her sheets and then the house. Hopefully her parents wouldn't suspect a thing. And why should they? Andy was a shut in, she had never had boys over, rarely stayed over night at a friends. . .rarely did anything. And they would be none the wiser when they came home, they'd think she had one of her normal nights alone.

Andy nodded once and jogged upstairs, pulling off her tank top as she passed her bed, but something stopped her. There, tangled in the mess of her sheets they made, was a thin flannel shirt. She tugged it out and stared at it for a long time, finally deciding to stuff it into the bottom of her underwear drawer to forget about it.

For just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, seriously, I'll be okay with you going to bed early."

Andy chuckled when her mother gave her this hopeless look, draped over the edge of the couch. They had been watching back-to-back slasher fics for the better half of the night and it was nearing midnight, her mother was tired and felt bad for leaving her alone. Not because she thought Andy would do anything unsavory, but because she just felt bad about it. Andy had been trying to convince her for a good half hour to go to bed, she would be fine.

"But sweetie -"

"Ma," Andy chuckled, patting her moms knee as she sat up. "I'll be fine. You go to bed, I'll be in bed after this movie. Half hour. Get some sleep."

Her mother sighed and stood. "Goodnight, sweetie," she leaned in and kissed Andy on the forehead. "I'll wake you up at nine, we're having that birthday party here tomorrow and I need your help decorating."

"I got it, I got it," Andy reclined on the headrest, propping her feet up on the other end. "Get some sleep."

Her mother waved a hand at her, shuffling towards the hallway that led back to her and her husbands room. "Alright, alright."

Andy chuckled and pressed play when she heard her mothers door shut. Blood spattered over the wall of a fictional home and Andy plucked up her Cola can, sipping on it slowly.

Everything had settled, finally.

She'd usually be locked in her room at night, and that was actually pretty usual; she used to just be listening to music in her room. Since her terrible mistake with the stranger named Dean, she'd been crying and trying to get every bit of him out of her head.

She'd been failing, of course, and she remembers Beth -- who she had yet to tell in the three weeks since the incident -- telling her how she had gotten attached to the first guy she slept with. He took her virginity, he was special in her mind even if she regretted all of it.

Of course, she didn't really regret it in a weird way, once she began to piece together what she did remember from their night. She had never even touched _herself_ in the ways he did. Experienced and crude hands, squeezing her skin, leaving those bruises and the memories.

Her cheeks were burning already and that weird tightness in her belly was starting again. Andy tried to quash the feeling but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Great," she muttered, cheeks bright red.

She went to hit the power button but froze when Thor lifted his head on the floor beside her. His lips twitched as a growl rumbled in his chest, eyes locked on the door. She didn't look up right away, used to him being alert at literally nothing at the door. But Andy did look over when she heard something rub against the wood. Her heart hummed in her chest as she let the television play and padded over to the door, peeking out the peep hole.

It was shaded in red.

She almost screamed for her parents but she heard the groan and her heart fluttered again; she knew who that was. Her fingers fumbled with the lock and she jerked the door open.

She _did_ scream when she saw him.

He was leaning against the door frame, blood coating nearly all of him. His jacket was torn on the shoulder of the left sleeve and he had a deep gash over his brow, shiny with blood that was slowly working its way down his temple. When he saw her, his dull green eyes seemed to light up and she wanted to smile but there. . .there was so much blood.

"Hey, kid," he mumbled.

He collapsed then, leaving only her to catch him. Her legs wobbled under his weight and she really began to panic when she heard the footsteps thundering towards her; Thor was oddly silent. Her arms tightened around him, now slick with blood and she could feel it soaking into her tank top. Now that her parents were coming, she didn't want to let him go; her father would have him taken away from her.

" _Andy!_ " she heard her dad scream behind her.

After a moment, Dean was lifted off of her and laid on the hard floor. He groaned in his unconciousness, fingers twitching at his side, one hand tightening over his abdomen; the shine of the blood was blocked by her father, who was cradling her face, trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

Andy held her arms out in front of her, staring at the blood shining in the dim porch light. She nodded numbly and looked down at Dean as he groaned, rocking his head back and forth.

"Is he gonna be okay," she whispered.

"Whenever the cops get a hold of him," her father snapped his fingers at her mother. "Call 911."

" _No_ ," Andy yelped, gripping tihht to her fathers shirt. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Daddy _please_ , don't call the cops."

Her father furrowed his brow. "And why not," he gestured to the unconscious man on their floor. "There's a strange man covered in blood in my house, I want the cops to take him out."

Andy shook her head. "Please don't, please. I know him."

"Andy," her mother approached her husbands side. "How do you know him?"

Andy blinked a few times. Too fast - it was all happening _way too fast_. She never wanted them to know about this, she hadn't even wanted to accept that _he_ was real, what they _did_ was real. But here he was, bloody and unconscious in front of her parents. Andy rubbed her forehead and gestured at Dean, her mouth dry as a bone. What could she say? _He took my virginity? I betrayed your trust and had sex with a stranger?_ An older stranger at that?

"Please," she whispered.

"No," her father spat. "I won't have some stranger in my home - especially when he has blood all over him."

"I'll clean it up," Andy tried.

"You won't _touch_ him. And that's not the point, Andromida," he was fuming.

"Daddy, please," _anything, anything to get him to stay within her reach._

"We don't even know the man," her mother interjected.

" _I do_ ," Andy all but cried out. "I slept with him, okay? I - Beth talked me out of the house the night before you guys got back from Daddy's event and I guess I thought my virginity was a pretty big thank you for saving me from some drunk guys outside Rusty Nail's."

It just poured out, she couldn't stop it. Weeks of holding it all in, she never kept secrets from her parents. She never usually _had_ secrets to keep from her parents, Dean was the first and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, her heart. But her father had murder in his eyes and her mother was shocked.

"What do you mean you slept with him," her father growled. "He's a grown man, Andromida! What were you _thinking?!_ "

"Ralph," her mother hushed him. "It's a little late for scolding. She made her mistake, time to deal with the situation at hand," despite the calm, the shock and sickness on her mothers face was evident.

Her father looked down at her mother and Andy saw him loosen a little, but it was hardly a change. "You're right," his voice was smooth and. . .unsettling. "First things first, we're not calling the cops."

"We're not," Andy and her mother asked in unison.

Her father shook his head and brushed past the both of them. "No, I'm gonna kill him."

"Ralph," her mother groaned and jogged to catch up with her husband.

Andy stood there for a long moment, even after she heard her parents bedroom door shut. She looked down at Dean, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically before she decided the door needed to be shut, and she doubted her father would be helping her any time soon. So, she hooked her arms under his and used her legs to drag him across the floor and all the way into the house. Her heels slipped once she had stretched her legs out all the way and her heart shuddered when his head ended up close to an area she still _did not_ want touched. She scrambled away from him and shut the door, locking it before she brushed her hair back from her face.

She looked down at Dean, examining the blood shining in the spastic lighting from the television and decided water was in order.

She stepped around him and walked into the kitchen,opening the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a large Tupperware bowl. She filled it in the sink and grabbed two rags from one of the kitchen drawers before carefully toting the full bowl back into the living room. She set it down to Dean's right, Thor lying on his opposite side with his eyes glued to the possible threat. Andy swallowed nervously and wet the first cloth, starting with his face, careful of the open wound on his brow.

She wondered what could have happened, and why -- out of all the people in the world -- did he come back to _her_? Not like they knew each other, she just had a name and memories of being tangled in his arms; she wondered how he remembered their shared night.

When the water in the bowl seems as thick as blood, she stands and grabs it, her hands shaky and the water trembled in time. She rinses it out and refills it, cleaning the rag too and bringing it back as she sat beside him, cross legged.

She contemplated removing his jacket, eyes moving over the blood up the sleeves, the tears. In the end, she did remove his arms from the sleeves and found a few cuts and scrapes amidst the dust on his skin. She cleaned them gently before she decided she had done all that she could and dried his skin, emptying the bowl and throwing the rags into the laundry room.

When she returned, she plunked down in the same spot and honed in on the handle of a pistol tucked into his jeans. She looked to his face and decided it was safe, that he was most definitely still passed out. After a few tugs and a good wiggle, she managed to free the gun from his pants and weighed it in her hand. The stock was heavy and the clip was missing three bullets; she had grown up mostly with her grandpa and uncle, her grandpa a Vietnam veteran and her uncle a hunter, well, they were both hunters. But that aside, she knew how dangerous this gun was, but she couldn't place the caliber. It was like the bullets were made by hand.

She leaned over Dean and slid the gun under the couch before settling back into place when she heard a bedroom door click shut. Her mother paused at the threshold of the hallway, brow furrowing as she stared at her daughter sitting so comfortably near a stranger.

"I convinced your father to at least hear what the man has to say," her mother approached slowly. "He's not happy, but he knows you have a better head on your shoulders. Though, I gotta say even I am a little frustrated. . .mostly because you lost your virginity to a stranger."

Andy groaned. "Ma, not now please."

Her mother hiked her shoulders up. "What? I'm your mother, its troubling. What if he has some kind of disease?"

"I think I'm okay," Andy mumbled. "I need help getting him on the couch though."

Her mother nodded, knowing as well as Andy that her father wasn't gonna help this man get comfortable. Once they had him settled on the couch, her mother gave her a distressed glance when she sat in the loveseat near his head.

"I don't feel comfortable with him in the house, let alone, alone with you."

Andy sighed. It was late, she was tired. "Mom, I have Thor," the aforementioned dog was sitting at her feet now, eyes locked on Dean. "I'll be fine. I just wanna be awake when he is so he doesn't disappear again."

That earned her another distressing look from her mother but there were no more objections. "Okay, okay," she looked sick to her stomach. "I don't know if your father will get any sleep so if you need him, I'm sure you can just call him."

Andy nodded. "Okay, ma. Goodnight."

Her mother looked back at Dean once last time. "Goodnight. . ."

Andy watched her mother disappear then looked down at Dean, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair. He inhaled in his sleep and his head rocked towards her; she removed her hand and scolded herself.

He was a stranger.

But he had come back to her.

A girl he didn't know, an underage girl he had sex with. Did he even know how bad he screwed her up?

She still had no clue.

But she didn't mind staring at him, smiling softly when his lips twitched in his sleep. He was so beautiful, handsome sure, but he had all these things that sang beautiful to her. The freckles over the bridge of his nose, those lips, that hair -- even if it still had bloods in it.

So comfortable, she was far too comfortable around him. She could see, from the corner of her eyes, her fathers shadow trying to peek out of his bedroom. Yeah, she didn't blame him for watching; she was lucky her mother could talk him into most things, and that she was level headed enough to know something was off with this situation.

Andy was pretty sure most parents would only see this as a bloody rapist. Literally.

Andy sighed and hung her head, rubbing her face gently. "Fuck. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up, everything fucking _hurts_.

It's more than sore muscles and an achy back, the normal stuff that came with his lifestyle. He can almost feel every little nick and scrape, each pin point of the nerves affected by the recent scuffle -- _scuffle? Seriously, brain,_ that's _the word you're gonna use to describe that? Okay, okay, what the fuck ever._ But, he notices, he isn't as sticky as before, which brings about some curiosity.

He blinks a little and finds a slowly rotating fan above his he's, a soft hum coming from within. With a little effort, he looks to the left, watching the TV play on mute some colorful cartoon; what the actual fuck? Does that dude have cat ears?Japanese bullshit, that's actually playing right now?

Dean shakes his head and looks towards the windows, having to blink a few times when his vision goes fuzzy. There's no light outside so Dean figures its the ass crack of dawn.

He cocks his elbows in an effort to sit up and an unsettling growl comes from his left. When he looks, where a clear view of the tv once was, he is now face to face with a very disturbed pittbull. He has his teeth bared and Dean doesn't understand why, he was just sitting up; dogs.

"Easy boy," he mutters, slowly sitting up.

The dogs large eyes follow him, teeth covered now as he stares in curiosity at Dean, like he's just realizing who he is. Had they met? Right, right, the kid. It was her dog.

Ah fuck, the kid.

Dean finally notices her, curled up on a love seat pretty damn close, obviously having been adjusted to be closer towards him. He watches her twitch in her sleep and that pang of guilt hits him in the chest, like it had every now and again over the past three weeks. He still couldn't believe what happened, that he had. . .deflowered some underage girl. He doesn't really remember why he had let her bring him home, but he does remember kicking the drunk ass of two guys ready to force on her what she gave him willingly.

 _Everything_.

He jumped back into reality when she hiccuped in her sleep and the dog looked at her, as if she had given a command. When he realized she was still asleep, he returned his attention to Dean, who wanted the attention to go the fuck away.

"I'm not gonna do anything," he muttered.

The dog just stared at him, and Dean grew angry at a fucking dog; he was getting angry at everything lately. Dean grumbled and leaned over to Andy, the dog watching his deliberately slow movements with those watchful eyes.

"Hey kid," he clasped her knee and nudged her a little. " _Kid_ ," he urged.

As her head bobbed, she seemed to come to. He almost chuckled when she jolted and snorted, scaring herself, but he bit his tongue and offered her a small smile. She blinked slowly and when she realized it was him staring at her, her face shot open in a beaming smile and she leapt forward to embrace him. He sat there for a moment, reasonably stunned, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

He shouldn't even let her touch him, shouldn't be tightening his arms like that, but she's the first solid, familiar thing he's touched in days.

She tightened her arms in time with his, her breath exhaling against the back of his neck; she even trembled a little. Because of him? Why because of him? He didn't question it too much, just held her and quieted his own sigh of relief.

"You weren't coming back," she pulled away, cheeks flushed and an embarrassed smile on her face. "I told myself. . .you weren't coming back."

"I wouldn't have if I didn't need to," he murmured, leaning back into the couch while she perched on the edge of her seat. "Ya know, I couldn't forget ya kid."

He could tell, even in the dim lighting of the tv that her cheeks went from rosey to crimson. She was just a kid, but he thought of her first when he had no other option. He couldn't drag her into this, he just couldn't, but he drove here anyway and he was surprised he even made it. She must be somethin' special to that damaged mind of his. Not like she was the best fuck he had ever had, she didn't know what to do and she was a little sloppy. But she was a quick learner. . . _son of a bitch_. . .

"I am so fucking sorry," he groaned, letting his head fall back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he leaned forward onto his knees, quick enough to make her jump. "Sorry, sorry I just. . .Jesus Christ, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have -- _we -"_

 

Her smiled dropped and he immediately shut up, clasping his hands tight in front of him. She looked so hesitant, lost, a little confused, and it was all because of him. He shouldn't have come back here, how the fuck had he even made it?

"Its okay," she swallowed and shook her head. "But that doesn't matter."

He sat up. "Well, I have to disagree."

Andy shook her head. "No, no I need _you_ to explain why you're here because my dad is ready to kill you."

He groaned. "So I gotta deal with that?"

"No," Andy said firmly. "This is just between you and me, for the moment. You're lucky they trust me enough still to even be talking to you."

His face softened. "Sorry, kid."

"Enough apologizing," she griped. "Dean. . .you came here covered in _blood_ ," she waved her hands around him. "It was _every where_ " there's the shock he was waiting for. "Ya gotta tell me what happened and why you came to me."

He watched her for a moment, watched the way her brow twitched and her lips trembled. She wasn't stupid, she could handle what he had to say. . .he supposed. Not like he could just up and disappear with this one. He slept with her and disappeared already, he couldn't come in here bloody and broken and disappear just as easily. He probably led something right to her and he couldn't find it in him to fucking leave. If he did leave, if she let him go so easily this time, and he found she died because of him?

He'd be more than guilty.

Dean sighed and leaned forward onto his knees, hands clasped and elbows digging into his thighs.

"Would you believe me if I said the King of Hell was after me?"

She blanked, her eyes blinking turtle slow. "What?"

"King of Hell," he repeated. "There is such a thing and he is very much pissed off at me because of some stupid shit my brother tried to pull and. . ." Dean shook his head. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I may have led something here."

Was she gonna pass out? Sure as hell looked like it. He could almost see those wheels trying desperately to turn, to comprehend. Her throat worked back and forth, trying to swallow a lump, and his mind flickered between reality and times in the dark.

She releases the slowest, most even breath he had ever heard in his life, her eyes closing softly for a moment. She wiped her pale forehead once and her eyes snapped open, still full of confusion.

"King of Hell," she repeated. "Why. . .what happened, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "See this thing," he stretched out his arm and Andy's blood chilled on instinct. How hadn't she noticed that before, that mark on his arm? She had never seen anything like it before. "It's called the Mark of Cain," her eyes flickered to his.

"What. . .what is it?"

He shrugged and covered the mark, Andy relaxed then and he noticed. "I don't. . .I don't understand it fully myself, I just know it makes my life Hell," for some reason, he chuckled. "I can't control myself sometimes and it says eventually. . .I'll kill my brother. I can't do that."

"But where do I fit into this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. . its been a crazy few weeks. Took me days to get here," he hesitantly looked over at her, seeing childish curiosity in all of her; he was a dirty rotten man. "I don't know why, I guess the mark. . .it gives my body self preservation. I guess it figured this was the safest place to hide me."

She snorted then and cocked her head; Dean watched in mild amusement as her dog copied the action. " _Here_ ," he looked over at her. "Here is safest - Dean, my dad is sitting in his room with a gun ready to shoot you. Not exactly safe. And why here anyway? I only know your name."

"That's kinda the point," he grumbled. "No one - and I mean no one - knows about you. An unassuming home in an unassuming town."

Her lips trembled. "And you thought to bring danger into my families life? Thought that was a good idea, really?"

"It was this damn mark," he was trying to stifle his voice but he had just had his ass handed to him. He knew she was having a hard time comprehending this but he wasn't doing so hot either. "Look, I know its hard and I know its crazy, but two days is all I'm asking."

"That's not up to me," she whispered. "Why don't you just leave now? You're awake and. . .sorta clean."

"I don't want to die, Andy."

Her heart leapt into her throat and Andy stared at Dean with a creased brow. Too fast, it was all. . .too fast. But she didn't want him to go, and yet she did. She needed time. And he needed some time to gather himself; the way he looked, she was having a hard time not believing him. King of Hell? That thing on his arm? He could just be bullshitting her, he could be some psycho that fucked her and wanted to get his jollies coming back to her just to fuck with her some more.

But, for some unexplainable reason, Andy trusted Dean's word.

"I'll have to talk to my parents," she shook her head. "But they're not gonna be happy."

Dean sighed and looked to the window, seeing light peeking through the blinds. "Yeah, I figured."

Andy hesitated, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "I'm happy you came back," she admitted and he looked up from beneath his brow. "I thought I was insane. . .and then you show up - scared the living crap out of me, though."

"If I could have cleans myself up, I would have," he gave her a bit of a smirk, stiffening when he felt a warm wetness on his hand. "Easy there buddy," Dean retracted his hand.

"He's just curious," Andy grabbed ahold of the dogs collar and she nudged him to the side. "Go on, now, don't need your help."

The dog bowed its head a little, like she had scolded him, and then he shuffled to the side of her chair. Dean chuckled and the dogs ears perked up after it had spread out on the floor; he caught Andy staring at him and she looked away quickly, a blush seeping out into her cheeks.

Well. . .fuck.

* * *

She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she must have because where Dean once sat, now stands her alarm clock on the edge of her nightstand.

Andy blinks once, twice and then sits up; her head is muddled and she aches, probably from falling asleep in that damn love seat. She smacked her lips a few times and pushed the blanket back from her legs, tugging her shorts down as she padded to her bedroom door. When she opened the door, she heard the tv playing the morning news and observed the radar as she passed; Dean wasn't on the couch.

She rounded the railing and skipped, humming some random tune as she tried not to pee before she reached to the bathroom.

Of course, when she opened the bathroom door, she forgot all about having to pee.

Steam flowed over her face, her stunned face with a dry mouth. Dean looked over at her, left hand holding the towel up on his hips. Her eyes danced over his chest and his arms and when she found his face, he was plainly smiling, like he hasn't caught her oggling him.

"Hey kid," he chuckled. "Sorry, your mom said I could shower."

She licked her lips and shook her head a little. "You. . .you have a lot of scars," they were mostly on his back and arms but he did have a few dotting the left side of his rib cage. "Wait - you _talked_ to my mom?"

He nodded and moved around his jeans on the bathroom counter; they weren't the same jeans from last night. "She's nice. . .your dad is a hard ass."

"Dean," she hissed. "He could hear you!"

He chuckled and looked down at her. "No, he's picking up kids for some party today."

Oh crap, the party.

"I gotta help decorate," she bounced a little. "And I gotta pee!"

He chuckled again. "One moment please."

She nodded and took a step back, picking at her nails while she waited for him to get dressed. She didn't want to deal with this party today, even though she had been looking forward to it for awhile. But now that Dean was back, she really wanted to talk to him, what he would do now and all that. Still, it could be the end of the world and her mother wouldn't let her off the hook; she wondered what her punishment for having sex would be.

She jumped when the door opened again and she slipped against Deans side, shutting the door abruptly; she heard him chuckle when the door bumped against his back.

She did her business and hurried out of the bathroom, sliding on the kitchen floor when she saw her mother pouring Dean a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he bobbed his head once.

Her mother smiled nervously, it turning genuine when she saw Andy standing in the doorway. "Hello, sweetheart," she cleared her throat and slid the coffee pit back onto its stand, brushing the hair back from her chin. "Are you hungry?"

Andy floundered for a moment.

"Uh. . .no, no I'm not hungry," Dean peered over at her, nursing the cup of coffee. "When is the party?"

Her mother shrugged and took a sip from her own cup of coffee. "Well, your father is picking up the kids and we still need to decorate and everything. Hour at the most, really."

Andy nodded slowly, now looking at Dean. What was she gonna do with him? He seemed to be wondering the same thing but in a much more relaxed way, still invested in that coffee. He noticed her staring and looked at her curiously, which finally drew her mothers attention to the problem at hand.

"Will you. . ." she cleared her throat. "Will you be joining us?"

It took him a moment to turn his head. "Ah, I don't think that'd be a good idea. I have a few things to do around town anyway," like what?

Her mother nodded. "Will you be coming back?"

Andy's pulse quickened and something told her Dean knew because he looked directly at her when he spoke. "I will come back."

Andy nodded jerkily, rubbing her throat. "I'll go change and. . .be back to help decorate."

Her mother smiled, it seemed more comfortable but still cautious. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be in the backyard."

Andy nodded yet again, looked at Dean oddly, and shuffled out of the room. She tried to get dressed as fast as possible, in jeans and a colorful shirt, but while she was tugging on her jeans, she fell. She grumbled into the carpet and stumbled to her feet, buttoning the jeans and grabbing her shirt. She stood in front of her dresser, brushing her hair out in the mirror and braiding it over her right shoulder, smoothing it out as she tried to calm her fingers from shaking.

"Everything will be okay," she assured her reflection. "It will."

She, however, jumped whenever she heard a knock at the door. She held her shirt over her chest and opened the door, seeing Dean standing there; his eyes lingered with a smirk on where she was holding the shirt.

"Uh, hi," she cleared her throat. "What'd you need?"

"Whenever I get back, think we can talk in private," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She hesitated then nodded, cocking her head. "Yeah, sure. If you get back while the parties still on, it'll be easier."

He nodded. "I'll try. Gimme three hours."

She smiles a little. "I'll be waiting for you."

And he smiled, making her smile widen and he noticed because when he turned away, she saw him smirk. She actually rolled her eyes and shut the door, tugging on her shirt before she found her sneakers under the bed. Being alone with Dean would most likely prove to be a bad idea, but obviously he had some things he wanted only her to know. Maybe it was to say goodbye?

Her hopes were getting twisted.

Her fingers trailed across the end of the railing as she listened to Dean's car rumbling away, biting her lip when she started towards the back of the house. True to her word, her mother was in the back yard, tying the streamers over the tiki bar that was in serious need of. . .the trash.

"Should I start with an apology," Andy offered as she approached her mother.

She hummed and didn't turn to Andy, finger caught in a bow. "You could try with your father, he doesn't believe the young mans story of FBI," she finally looked over at Andy. "Why didn't you tell us about what was going on at school? And why lie about sleeping with him? Andromida, did that friend of yours put you up to this?"

_What the actual fuck?_

"Uh. . .I'm sorry," she tried.

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to have to talk to her mother about. I thought you were old enough to stop taking her lead?"

"I'm sorry again?"

"And what's this about there being a fight outside last night? That would have helped calm your father down about why he was covered in all that blood!"

"I didn't want to scare you," there we go, lying came second nature sometimes. "And everything else I just. . .he talked to me at the school the other day and I. . ."

"I figured you had some sort of crush on him," her mother paused. "I'm confused -- and I don't approve -- but he is pretty cute."

Andy sighed. "I really am sorry for all of this."

"Sweetheart, just be more open with us. . .or more closed off. I'm not sure which to go for because of you lying about sleeping with him. That's a little creepy sweetie."

"I said sorry," Andy griped. "He wants to. . .get my statement when he gets back."

"Well just don't tell your father you have to be alone with him and I think we can handle this," her mother sighed and Andy helped her down from the ladder she was perched on. "Thank you," she tucked a curl back from her face, looking at Andy with some sort of concern. "Did you. . .sweetie, did you really sleep with him? You can tell me, you act so different this time than with Philip. I won't tell your father, I swear."

Andy looked at the pinkie her mother held up, taking it with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Her mother sighed yet again, letting their hands drop. "Not proud," she paused. "But I won't say anything. You seem to be punishing yourself enough," she bent down into a box of old party supplies; ancient things. "We'll go to the clinic tomorrow, make sure everything is okay."

Andy smiled, weird relief flooding through her. She didn't know what to say, her brain a mixture of pieces of Dean's lie she would have to get the full length of, her own lies, her truth, her mothers acceptance.

She hardly noticed the dread coiling in her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know its a bit confusing but I'm piecing this together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerp this is short, basically a little filler. Next chapter will be long.

Andy felt normal for the first time in weeks.

Chasing after a few familiar kids and dunking a few in the pool, she was happy her mother had talked her into jumping in with the kids. Ages ranged from seven to ten but Andy loved to play just as much as them. So its splashing and giggling and singing - which Andy hates, but the kids demand it and all the adults seem to have disappeared. Her cousin is there and is attached to her at the hip, which is not surprising but irritating nonetheless; she has a pet peeve about clingy children. Still, she smiles and keeps playing, soon out of breath with a slight sun burn across her chest and cheeks, left shoulder.

It's fun, despite a few fights on the slide and having to work gum outta someone's hair.

Okay, a lot of gum.

Once the party begins to die down and parents are scooping up their children, Beth decides to arrive. Beth is pretty, Andy supposed, in an unconventional way; _exotic_ would best describe her. She had her fathers height and her mothers eyes leaving her 6'1" with the most striking emerald eyes Andy had ever seen; they almost glowed. Hair in layers and dyed purple, she was the black sheep of her family and more loved than any of them, which gave her a bit of a complex.

Still, she and Andy had been friends since grade school so Andy had learned to ignore her rambunctious friend.

"What a day," Beth sighs dramatically and plunks down in the deck chair beside Andy; she begins to massage oil into her skin, to soak up the sun. "You won't believe how many assholes tried to grab my ass today."

Andy peeked through her lids, having been enjoying the warmth of the sun. "You're a waitress, Beth, I think that happens."

"Well not like today," Beth paused, taking off her wide framed glasses to look at Andy critically. "You haven't talked to me in days. What's up with that?"

Andy tried to shrug it off, nerves jumpy now that she had her mind on Dean again. "Just. . .been busy," _not a complete lie_. "I never saw an effort on my phone, so I could say the same to you," was that an annoying bite to her tone? She supposed yes, yes that was.

Beth hesitated, caught between a rock and a hard place. It was something to see, having Amy feeling guilty. Andy had never had the ability. . .or the opportunity. "Okay, so neither one of us have been Chatty Kathy's, but you usually text me at least. Something happen?"

Andy pursed her lips, closing her eyes again. "Well, I gotta say I'm a little irked at you leaving me at Rusty Nail's."

"Oh crap," Beth hissed through her teeth. "I am soooo sorry!"

Andy gave her a gentle smile but still didn't open her eyes. "It's okay, Beth, really. I understand."

"Nothing happened right? You got home safe, right?"

Now, wasn't that the question of the century. Did she really get home safe? Did something happen? Dean was proof, but could she consider her and Dean hooking up good or bad? Safe? She hadn't considered if she was possibly pregnant or not, but something in her gut said _I doubt it_. And speaking of him, when would he be back? Would he be back? How would her dad react? With all these questions keeping her lips shut and her conscious occupied, she didn't notice him approaching until he spoke.

"Ladies."

Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head to the right, seeing Amy with a coy smile on her lips and Dean walking up the steps to the deck ringing the pool. He was wearing a suit, nice, firm and pressed so he looked like a real professional. He had a soft, lopsided smile on his face and was looking at Andy but Beth insisted on puffing up her chest and doing that thing with her leg, cocking it do her jeans tightened.

"Well, hello there," Beth cooed, raising a hand to him. "My name is Beth."

Dean paused and shook her hand, but he didn't linger. "Think Andy's told me about you," he looked to aforementioned teenager, brow furrowed. "Is this a bad time?"

Andy shrugged, feeling something festering inside of her chest when she watched Beth blatantly flaunt her exposed chest in that spaghetti strapped shirt, no bra underneath; Andy was in a floral print one piece bathing suit and felt. . .childish.

"Never a bad time," Beth cooed. "Never gave me your name, sugar."

"Dean Winchester," he looked pointedly at Andy. "I guess I'll wait for your friend to leave. I need to speak to you alone."

Andy nodded and he smiled a little, watching him walk off around the side of the house before realizing Beth was staring at her with a tad bit of jealousy making her flush. Jealousy? Was Andy really hitting every point she never thought she could with Beth?

"And just _who_ was that?"

"He told you his name," Andy settled back into her chair.

Beth gave her a look that said 'stop bull shitting me' and turned to her all the way. "Andy. . ."

Andy sighed and looked her head towards Beth, who was all serious and also begging for a juicy spill. Should she tell her everything? Obviously not about the King of Hell being after Dean - which Andy didn't really believe either, but something said truth - but how she almost got raped? That she lost her virginity? To a stranger to really top it all off? And it was all Beth's fault?

She could never, ever, keep anything from Beth

"When you left that night at the bar. . .two men were harassing me and Dean saved me."

She grinned. "One hell of a savior."

Andy quirked her lips in the corner. "Yeah well, I. . .I ended up in bed with him."

Beth's face drew a look of disbelief and quiet fury, her throat working on the lump in her throat. She straightened her back a little and licked her lips.

"You slept with him," Andy nodded. "You? Andy the Prude?"

Andy crinkled her nose. "Prude? I'm a prude because I know how to keep my legs closed?"

Beth deflated. "I'm not that big of a slut. At least I sleep with guys I date and don't just take any swinging dick that comes my way."

Andy waved a hand. "Look, I just. . .I'm sorry, okay?"

"Still a prude," Beth huffed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "But I still can't believe you got a hold of somethin' like that. He's gorgeous. But why is he still here? How old is he anyway?"

Andy shrugged. "I think he's leaving today and that's what he wants to talk about," _I hope not_. "And I don't know how old he is. . .but I know its too old to have slept with me. My dad wants to kill him."

"Whose dad wouldn't," Beth stretched her legs out, flat belly straining over her hips bones; Andy rubbed a hand over her small layer of baby fat self consciously. "You used a condom right?"

Andy looked down. "I don't really know. I guess you talked me into more drinks than I thought and I didn't remember squat until a couple days later. I didn't ask him either. Didn't find a wrapper. It's been a concern of mine."

Beth wiggled around for a moment, hands fumbling for her bag she had sat beneath her chair. "I don't think you're pregnant," she fished out her phone.

"You don't think so," Andy chuckled a little. "That doesn't comfort me. . .like, at all."

Beth made a stupid face and set her phone back into her bag, getting comfortable on the chair again. "Well, if you wanna go run off and talk to him, that's cool. I'll be here until eight, then Jeremy is coming to get me."

Andy chuckled and pushed herself up to her feet. "I'll be back," she mumbled and took to the steps.

She followed the path Dean had taken, around the West side of the house, under the shade azalea bushes taller than the fence they were pressed against; the tops of the bushes bowed and brushed against the siding of the house, making a dark tunnel with beams of light to highlight the pale white petals that were shaken loose.

Dean was leaning against the house, hanging up a shiny new phone with a disgruntled look on his face. At the pool, he had looked beaming, completely at ease, now he looked haggard and worried. He smiled as she approached, pain and guilt hitting him again when he watched her stare at him with those big eyes in a bathing suit that made her seem more like a child.

"Have fun," he questioned.

She nodded. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He sighed and pushed off the side of house. "Your dad is gonna hate me."

She chuckled. "You mean more?"

He chuckled then. "Yeah, more," his face grew serious again. "I need one more night and I hate that but. . .can you talk to them? I can't go to a hotel and I can't just leave or I'll be found."

Andy bit her lip slowly, adding more and more pressure until a jolt of pain brought her back. "You have to tell me everything," he looked up from under his brow. "And I mean. . . _everything_."

He stared at her for a long time, his lips quirking in a rhythm, from the right corner of his mouth to the left and back again. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt a little self conscious, with the way his eyes picked over her, bouncing around as though he were trying to pick her apart. He eventually sighed and nodded, smiling warmly.

"Promise," he paused. "So, that's the friend that left you all alone at a bar?"

Andy nodded softly. "Its not like it was unexpected," she shrugged. "Beth is just like that. . ."

"She's a little minx, isn't she," Dean watched Andy deflate and chuckled. "Don't worry kid, just pickin on ya," he winked and Andy let out a nervous giggle.

"I'll talk to my dad. . .but I highly doubt he's going to let you stay. He didn't even want you here in the first place."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I everything proofed a motel room ahead of time. . .but I had some demons tagging along so I just don't feel comfortable going back. Alone."

Andy's throat tightened. "Y-You were being followed by _demons_ and you thought it was smart to come back here?!"

Dean wasn't faced by Andy's distress. "Its my job honey, trust me I lost em before I even thought of coming back. But it doesn't mean there aren't more lurkin around that place. Hell, I left Baby there so they wouldn't suspect. . .they better not touch my car."

Andy hesitated and nodded softly, rubbing her arms defensively. "Okay, okay," she shook her head again. "I just. . ." She looked up at him. "You'll keep us safe, right?"

Dean arched an eyebrow and chuckled, reaching out and draping an arm over Andy's shoulder, walking her back towards the pool. "Of course, kid."

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just so overjoyed that people are liking this

He watched her from a corner of the living room, well out of her fathers way. Andy and her friend, Beth, were at the door, saying goodbye to one another while some guy at the door looked stoned out of his mind; Dean pouted and leaned back in the dining chair he was provided, listening faintly to Andy's mother and father talking in the kitchen. Her mother sounded so sweet and warm, like a mother should, and her father sounded a lot like Dean's own father, which didn't put a good taste in his mouth.

_One thing at a time._

"Bye," Andy spoke in that soft, timid voice of hers, hands clasped in front of her.

Beth smiled and pulled her best friend into a tight hug, peeking at Dean from behind her curtain of hair. He wasn't even paying attention to them, not until they parted, then his eyes were on Andy and that was something she wasn't used to. Not like it was some hungry gaze or anything like that, but she was so used to Andy hanging around in the background and having people forget about her.

Dean most definitely was not forgetting about Andy.

"Well, look," Beth ran a hand through her hair, taking a step back. "I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

Andy smiled and nodded, hand on the door frame. "Gotcha," she grasped the door handle.

Beth smiled and then waved at Dean. "Bye bye!"

He waved a little then he was back to staring at Andy, expectantly. Beth's eyes flickered between the two, imagining some kind of _Fifty Shades_ stuff going on but Andy wasn't like that, she blushed at the mention of kissing. She used to, anyway, but the way she looked at Dean was totally new.

"Bye," Andy chimed in.

Beth nodded once and took a hold of her boyfriends hand, dragging him along towards his car. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing Dean coming up behind Andy, tap her on the shoulder; gosh, what a smile her little friend tilted up at him before she shut the door.

"Can I help you," Andy asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

He chuckled, a little surprised at the shift of her mood. "Yeah, hide me from your Dad. I'm fairly certain that he wants to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you get that reaction a lot. Must be something about your _personality_ ," she grinned at him.

"Hey, now. . .c _'mon_ ," Dean joked.

He motioned for her to join him as he headed outside. It was too awkward in the house. Way too awkward. It was almost as if. . .no; he hesitated behind Andy as they slipped out onto the back porch. They knew, that's what it was; Dean understood the anger her father held, the tight-lipped smile her mother retained. They knew what he had done, not that he was just some man here questioning their daughter or even some adult friend she had made they disapproved of. Dean grumbled, shutting the screen door shut behind them, watching Andy rake her hair back into a ponytail.

"It's hot out here," Andy complained, the air had gone humid. "Why did we have to come outside?"

He jerked his chin towards the deck. "Come sit, we need to talk."

Her stomach dropped and she lowered her hands, nodding as she moved to sit beside him on the long chair; it rocked under their joined weight and Andy sighed, looking up at the failing light. There was only silence now that everyone was gone, only the subtle splash of water from the pool and the faint noise of her parents laughing. The noise sort of startled her, not having expecting them to be so lax so soon, even if it was for a moment.

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't need to," he started. "I swear. I've already caused you enough trouble."

Andy shook her head and looked down at her fingers. "It wasn't just your fault, I participated," she sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "Just. . .tell me why you went out today. You promised."

Dean cleared his throat, balancing his elbows on his knees. "The whole reason I was here those weeks ago, I was looking for my brother. He. . .he tried to kill the King of Hell - his name is Crowley - and everything pointed to him and another friend of mine being sealed here."

He explained about what happened when he ran off again, the lie he told that stung. Had to pick up his brother, it wasn't really a lie but Crowley didn't have Sam with him like he said over the phone. He was sealed in this unassuming town and Dean almost gave his life for that information. If Sam would have just not listened to Rowena, things would have went a lot smoother.

Maybe.

Andy nodded slowly, her brain trying desperately to keep up. "And. . .why is this Crowley guy after you again?"

"My brother was promised that if he killed Crowley, the mark would be removed," he bit his tongue from mentioning Rowena, wherever she may be. He rolled up his sleeve and the mark pulsed for a moment. "Wherever Sam is, he knows where this book is that can get rid of the mark, I'm just guilty by default."

Andy nodded in understanding, watching him roll his sleeve down. It sounded a lot like her and Beth, Dean being the trouble this time. He ran a hand down the side of his neck, looking awkward and uncomfortable. Andy smiled a little, a bleeding heart, and she reached out for his hand; when her small fingers wrapped in his large hand, he looked as though he had been burned.

"Well, if your brother is anything like I know you _really_ are," he tensed when she rubbed a minute circle on the back if his hand. "Then he'll be just fine. You'll find him," _and I'll lose you again._

He hesitated, staring at her hand which was making an innocent gesture; like a slap on the shoulder or a smile. But his mind turned it into something else entirely, judging by the look on her face she was just being sweet.

_Dammit._

Dean gently pulled his hand away from hers and she seemed a little taken aback but shrugged it off in a snap, trying to pour all of her attention into him.

"Sam. . .well, he doesn't exactly make the _best_ decisions," Dean rubbed his face. "Even if he thinks they're the best, he's usually wrong."

Andy nodded. "That sounds exactly like _Beth_ ," she mused and shook her head; it was a poor comparison, she knew, with Dean running from Hell and Beth running from boys. Her phone rang, startling them both. "Speaking of. . ." Andy groaned. "What?"

Dean grinned, earning a scolding look from Andy.

"He. . .he left me," Beth sniffed.

"Wha. . ." Andy shook her head, giving Dean a concerned glance. "Where are you?"

Beth out a sniffle. "At the bar. Rusty Nail's."

Why did everything keep going back to _that_ bar?

Andy grit her teeth for a moment. "Ten minutes," Andy shook her head. "Can't go ten minutes without something happening."

Beth sniffed again. "It's not my fault," she whined; there was annoying music pounding behind her and Andy grew worried.

"That doesn't sound like the music normally played there," it was usually something like Johnny Cash or Conway Twitty, Beth's preference. "What's going on," even through the phone, the music was intoxicatingly annoying.

Beth paused. "The people here are acting weird, playing this crappy music and stuff. . ." She paused again. "I don't know. Some kind of party I think," Beth said softly. "Can you just hurry."

Andy grit her teeth. "Fine," With that she hung up. "Can you drive me to Rusty Nail's, wait did you go get the car?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and nodded; that must be how Sam always looked when he had to drag him out of bars. "Sure," he unconsciously wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "No problem," he grinned at her after a small pause. "I'll even let you ride up front."

Andy smiled a little and then hurriedly pushed his arm off of her when they entered the house. "Pants," she told him. "Gotta get pants."

His eyes flickered down to the one piece she was still wearing and chuckled, waving an arm to to stairs. "Yeah, I'll be in the car."

She nodded gratefully and hurried upstairs, grabbing a pair of cotton capris and her sneakers, carrying them downstairs; she'd change in the car. Her heart was pounding from more than running, the nervousness curling in her belly.

"And where do you think you're going," Andy groaned at the foot of the stairs, looking back at her father. "Beth already went home didn't she? We were about to have supper."

"Deans taking me to pick up Beth, her guy ditched her at Rusty Nail's," she explained, seeing a quiet fury well behind his eyes.

"You are not going anywhere with him, Andromida," she flinched. "You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet. I thought he left."

 _You can't handle the truth!_ chanted in the back of her head, remembrance from an old movie her uncle made her watch.

"He spent today looking for his brother," she pleaded. "I don't care whose driving me - I'm going to get Beth. And do you really wanna take the wheel? They keyed your car last time," her father glared at her. "Besides," she started. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Her mother turned around then eyes a little softer than her father's. She always was nicer. "Go get Beth," shee said. "And invite the adventurous young man for dinner."

Andy gave her mother a small, thankful, smile then looked apologetically at her father before bounding out of the house. The Impala rumbled outside, Metallica playing on low volume through the speakers. She slid into the passengers seat, watching Dean back away from the house as she arched to get her capris on.

"Thank you, by the way," she muttered, lacing her sneakers. "Oh and my mom wanted to invite you for dinner."

"No problem and I'm not eating in the same room as your dad."

Andy chuckled nervously, looking out the windshield with parted lips. "It's okay, mom will be there. He growls, she'll bop him on the nose with newspaper."

"You make him sound like a cat," Dean said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"He is," Andy insisted. "Always hissing and yowling about one thing or another."

They lapsed into relative silence for a moment, Dean humming along to the song playing and Andy watching him from the corner of her eye with a look she knew she shouldn't give him. She tried to refocus and that sent her into an instantly sour mood.

"Sometimes I wonder if Beth was the best choice of friend," she grumbled, voice slightly muffled through her hair. "She's always getting in with some loser who inevitably dumps her," she sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Daddy issues," Dean says plainly, coming to a stop at an intersection; there was a cop parked beneath an oak tree in the median.

Andy sat up straight. "Huh," _daddy issues?_

Dean chuckled and eased his foot down, getting the Impala to roll again; slow, until the cop was out of sight. "Trust me kid, I've been with enough girls to know that trick. She has daddy issues, classic."

Andy deflated; I've been with enough girls. "Right, right," she mumbled.

Dean glanced at her, sensing the mood shift. "Okay, that came out wrong," he stated. "I didn't mean it like that."

Andy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest; he wasn't hers, so why was she so jealous?

"Didn't you," she grumbled.

He sighed. "Kid," she hated that word, she wasn't a kid. But she supposed, in his eyes, she was. "I'm sorry, I know its gotta sting a little but -"

"I get it, okay," she grumbled, looking down. "I just. . .its gonna take some time getting used to this, okay? I mean, you're the first guy I slept with and you're saying a demon is after you."

"It's a little much, huh," he gave her a sympathetic side glance.

"No shit," Andy mumbled, sitting up straighter as they approached the bar; thumping bass could be heard coming from the open door. "They don't usually play this kind of music," she stated and opened the door. "This is weird. And I don't see Beth."

Beth had Andy and her parents pick her up regularly, never this late, but close, and every time she would wait outside. There was no Beth waiting outside this time. Andy kept close to Dean's side as they approached the bar door, him letting her lead for the moment.

The bar was a haphazard pub, looking like a run down version of the bar from Cheers. There were four men at the bar and two playing pool, one woman was tuning the jukebox with that terrible fucking music. Andy looked back and Dean and saw him already on edge, which made her gravitate closer to him.

"Whatcha think," she mumbled and the bartender turned his eyes towards her; she could have sworn they were black.

"Feels familiar," he mumbled, eyes scanning hunched backs and baseball caps.

Andy opened her mouth to speak, anxiety growing in her gut before she heard a loud thump. She wheeled around, seeing the small, glass window on the door to the freezer filled with AmyBeth's crying face. A big hand gripped her hair and jerked her back and anger flared in Andy's belly. She went to charge forward but the room stilled and Dean caught her, pulling her back to him.

"Dammit," Dean shook his head. "Should have listened to my gut."

Andy's eyes widened when he pulled out a pistol, but not the one - his gun was still under the couch, damn. "What do you mean," she questioned, watching patrons rise from their seats.

The woman at the jukebox approached with purpose, not like a zombie as the others acted; Beth was screaming in the back. The woman stopped a few feet from them, cocking a hip and Andy was sure those eyes were black. She appeared as a stereotype biker-chic with a black leather skirt, fishnets and wife-beater teaser that had been torn just beneath her breasts. Tattoos laced up and down her arms, her stomach, left thigh.

"Crowley sent you, huh," Dean barked.

She smirked and flipped back ivory locks of hair. "Oh yes, he knew you were snooping around here."

Andy gulped and moved further behind Dean. Beth screamed from behind the freezer door as the man dragged her out. He had a hand fisted in her hair, stronger than her nails that dug into his fist, her long legs flailing and kicking out against the floor. She was bruised and bloody, something suspiciously white and thick tangled in her shirt.

"You're little friend here is a nuisance," the woman mused. "Kill her."

The man drug Beth front and center, to her feet that threatened to buckle as her nerves sent her into a trembling frenzy and she couldn't find balance. Mascara ran down her cheeks as she continued to try and pry his fingers out of her hair, eyes wide and pleading, turned on Andy. There was a metallic _shiink_ and then there was a switchblade at her throat, drug across, spilling blood onto the floor.

Andy screamed, clenching onto Dean's sleeve as Beth collapsed to the floor knees first. Her hands tried in vain to push the blood back in, yet it continued to pour down her front; it didn't seem to end.

"She wasn't part of this. She was _innocent!_ " He shouted.

The woman and the others grinned, crowding behind her in a circle. "No one is truly innocent Dean Winchester," she said, twirling a strand of her hair. "Not even your little friend here," Dean tensed. "You should hear some of the delicious things she imagines you doing to her," she grinned maliciously at Andy.

The teen took a step forward, fear making her limbs shaky but anger overpower common sense. "She was my friend." Andy said, voice surprisingly strong. "Why did you. .she hadn't done anything."

"That's the point," the demoness bit out, looking at Dean. "Seriously, where do you find these girls," she grinned. "Oh wait, you're the little girl! Sixteen, right? Dean, you naughty, naughty boy."

Dean grit his teeth and pulled Andy back, who looked appalled and also full of sorrow; Beth's blood ebbed over the floor, her twitching beginning to cease.

"Here's the thing, she bitch," he growled. "Tell Crowley he can kiss my ass. Where the hell is my brother?"

"Funny that you mention Hell," she tapped her chin. "What about your angel, Winchester? Hmm? Don't care about him anymore?"

"What have you done to Cas!?" Dean shouted, leveling the pistol at her head. " _Tell me_."

Andy shivered at his tone and flinched as some of Beth's blood stained her sneaker.

"Oh, we haven't done anything to him. . . _yet_ ," the demoness was grinning. "Who do you want to save more, Winchester? Her," she pointed to Andy. "Or your angel?"

Andy didn't miss the way his hold faltered. His lips parted with gentle panting and she watched his jaw tremble. When he looked down at her, she saw decisions being made without her knowledge.

Dean tensed as his right arm seemed to catch fire. Looking down at it, he could see the Mark lit like the Fourth of July and he fired without a second thought.

The demoness flew back with surprising force while the others sprung into action. Andy looked on in terror as Dean tried to fight them off on his own, she felt useless. He kicked one square in the chest and managed to knock him back into the others, giving him a moment to toss Andy the Impala keys.

She fumbled but caught them, looking confused. "Get to the trunk of the car, kid," he managed before being tackled by one of the heavier set demons.

Andy nodded and turned on her heel, slamming open the bar door and sprinting towards the Impala; she slipped halfway to the car, scraping her knees pretty badly on the gravel, but she jumped back to her feet. She fumbled to find the right key, almost crying out in joy when the trunk popped open.

"Holy mother of God," she whispered, eyes running over the arsenal of weapons, the bible and other assorted treats organized in the back of this car.

She jumped when she heard glass break and saw a splintered chair falling out of one of the windows. The wall lit with gunfire and Andy remembered why she was there. She grabbed a modified 9mm with an ivory carving of Mother Mary, her throat tight when she looked at it for some reason. She grabbed extra ammo, shoved the two clips into the top of her swimsuit, and slammed the trunk closed.

Dean ducked as another chair was thrown his way. He really hated demons, especially girl demons; they always had such attitude problems.

He fired again, or attempted to, but the pistol clicked empty.

" _Shit!_ " He cursed and ducked behind the bar.

It would have been comical, the look on Andy's face, when she kicked open the door, but this was a serious situation. She seemed a little hesitant but she knew how to handle the gun, though she did stumble with the kickback. He recognized the gun and understood, even such a small caliber was a pain in the ass from a gun that had been blessed.

A bullet struck her in the right shoulder and Dean saw one of the demons had a gun; the one that slit Beth's throat. Andy screamed and took aim, firing three times before she hit him in the forehead. She spit in his general direction and looked for Dean, firing sporadically at the remaining demons. They remained writhing on the ground when she reached Dean, slowly burning from the inside out; he didn't see the demoness.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot," he questioned, leaning over her a little.

She stared at him innocently, passing him an ammo clip he was grateful for. "My grandfather was a soldier, my uncle hunts," she shrugged. "Runs in the blood."

Sounded familiar.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but they both flinched when they heard a rumbling. It was the demoness, she was crouched down, staring at the bodies of her fallen men with a gaping wound exposing the shredded muscle in the entire right half of her jaw. Her head snapped up to Dean and Andy, a snarl starting in the back of her throat.

"Uh, that's not good," Dean mumbled as she began to stand, the ground trembling beneath their feet. "She's not an ordinary demon."

"There's more than one type," Andy gaped as the woman's skin began to glow, translucent blue, an aura forming around her. "What the hell is happening?"

"That is a good question," Dean said and fired, the bullet tearing through the demons left shoulder.

Muscle and bone were exposed, but the demoness continued on. "My men," she growled as black blood dripped onto the floor. "You will pay for this. Both of you!"

Andy fired at her, hitting her in the gut. "Or you could shut up and go strait to hell," she suggested, firing again, her legs feeling like jelly.

The demoness snarled and Andy covered her ears, Dean only seeming to grow angrier. The Mark was burning, itching, begging, but he couldn't give in. He didn't know what he'd do were Andy to get in his way.

"You little bitch," the demoness' voice was warped and deep, sounding like a child's wail at the end. "I will fucking eat your _soul!_ "

Dean snatched up Andy and she watched the demon clap her hands together. In a blinding flash of light, Andy felt a tingling heat wash over them, sending them both to the floor. Andy screamed into Dean's chest as bits and pieces of something fell down on them; parts of the bar maybe? There was this odd snarling deep in the ringing around them, but Dean could only focus on one thing and that was Andy.

They looked up when it finally stopped raining debris. The demoness was was gone and the bar was all but destroyed. Beth's prone form lay slumped on the ground, debris lying across her back, a gaping slash across her neck.

"Oh my God," Andy breathed and leaned against Dean.

"I'm sotry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Don't be, please."

He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak but there was a new noise. It was a groaning, like distressed wood. Dean and Andy looked up, through the faint cloud of dust, seeing something lingering in the haze. Andy narrowed her eyes, seeing a large, curved figure and. . .was that a tail?

Dean grabbed the back of Andy's head and made her duck as a large, thick, blue tail swept overhead. Andy trembled with a small scream as Dean pulled her to her feet, seeing the large thing lingering over them, its jaws parted with a cold mist coming from its teeth.

It was shaped like a tadpole, its head large but resembling that of a human skull but with elongated, sharp teeth. It roared at them and Andy trembled, watching the tail swaying threateningly behind it. Its teeth clicked together as it growler warningly at the.

"Is that what all demons look like," Andy whispered, watching the engorged monster slowly shrink, but not by much.

Dean shook his head. "That's not a demon," he mumbled. "It's an entity. . .she was a demon but she made some bad fucking deals."

Andy trembled again. "That's just great."

The entity roared again and struck forward, its tail trailing behind it like a flag in the wind. Dean pushed Andy out of the way, and she gaped at him with a mix of emotions; did he expect to take on that thing by himself? The longer Andy watched, the quicker she realized that the monster was becoming more and more translucent.

It meant to be absorbed into Dean.

She'd watched enough sci-fi to figure that out.

"No," Andy screamed, scrambling to her feet and jumping over a fallen beam.

Dean looked to her, his eyes going wide and he looked ready to meet her halfway, to stop her, but she leapt in front of him before his muscles could comply.

It hit her like a bucket of cold ice and Andy screamed in utter agony, feeling all of the entity slam into her with a force to be reckoned with. After a flash of blue, it was over and Andy fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in looooooove!!!! ~~~~ ❤ 
> 
> And its my excuse for taking so long to update any damn thing. Aggie is next, and then Roxanne, and if you follow me on twitter (@LikePickelz) you know Girl_WithTheDirtyMind and I are collaborating on a story together. So there's also that for you all to look forward to lol

Because when she hits the floor, his heart drops with her.

The air stills and there's only the sound of him panting and trying so damn hard to get his shit together. He swallows, looking up when he hears sirens in the distance, and then she coughs.

" _Andy_ ," he scrambles and slides to his feet, trying to get to _her_. "Andy, kid, _c'mon!_ "

He holds her against him and its the oddest feeling. Maybe its how small and warm she is against him, maybe its the way she smells. Or maybe its the way the Mark burns like a son of a bitch.

A hiss issues between his teeth and he looks down at it, seeing the mixed hue of red and orange - _or is that yellow?_ \- glowing and swirling under his sleeve. He grunts and looks back to Andy, slapping her cheek a little, shaking her. Maybe not the best thing to do but he's desperate and she needs to wake up now. He has to see those big eyes blink open and focus on him, he just has to.

He mutters a curse when she doesn't open her eyes and finally gives in, scooping her up into his arms and jogging to the Impala; he almost goes back for Beth's body, but he doesn't have the time. So he shuts the passenger door, climbs into the drivers side and pulls away from the smoking crater that was Rusty Nail's. He looks back in the rearview mirror and sees swirling lights converging on the rubble and sighs slowly, settling into his seat.

" _Ngh_ ," he looks over at Andy, who is struggling to push herself up. "I feel sick," she mumbled, rubbing her knuckles into her right eye.

Dean inhales, nodding slowly as he pulls onto her road. "Well, you did just get run over by an entity so, I don't expect you to feel one hundred."

She swallows and looks around, hands braced back against the seat. "Wh - Where are we?"

Dean furrows his brow and looks over at her. "On the way home, kid. Cops were on their way and I did _not_ want to be caught up in that mess."

Andy froze then looked at him, her fingers digging into the upholstery. "We left Beth!"

Dean felt a bitter taste spread over his tongue, cutting the engine in the driveway. He watched the curtains of the living room flutter shut and worried about how this would all go down. They were both covered in dust and she was bleeding. . .not a fun subject.

"Kid, Beth is dead," he licked his lips, looking over at her with an uncomfortable expression. "You were the - holy _shit!_ "

She jumped when he did, her heart thrumming loud and proud in her chest at the look of utter horror on Dean's face. It was terrified and scared and even a little guilty, eyes flickering and hesitating, hand coming up to wipe over his mouth, head shaking softly.

"What," she whispered, too scared to go higher.

He blinked rapidly a few times then leaned over, flicking down the overhead mirror. He grabbed her chin and pointed her towards the mirror, her hands shaking as she pulled his hand away from her skin; it felt like it burned where he touched her.

"Oh my God," she trembled, blinking slowly; her right eye was solid black and shiny. " _Oh my God_ ," tears began to well up in her left eye.

Dean swallowed down the sick feeling in his gut and reached over, flicking up the mirror. "It's inside of you," he whispered.

Her head snapped to him. "It's _inside_ of me," she was almost hysterical. "Get it out! Get it out of me now!"

"Andy," he hesitated and reached out to grab her, steadying her trembling. "I can't do that," well, he _could_ , but he wanted to make sure he did so safely.

He wouldn't lose her.

"What do you mean," she quipped.

"I can't do so without possibly killing you," she stilled instantly. "Look, can we just. . .let me get you inside and we can deal with this tomorrow."

She didn't _want_ to deal with this _tomorrow_ , she wanted this handle _now_. She thought things were moving fast before. . .she had gotten shot, lost her best friend and now she had something inside of her, all of this happening in one night. She wanted this done now and. . .and. . .

"Why did you come back," she almost sobbed.

Dean swallowed then looked around, rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Lets get you inside," he mumbled.

She shook her head and opened the door at the same time as him, sniffling as she shut the door. She looked up at him when she felt a weight on her, realizing he had put his jacket over her. It was heavy and absolutely reeked of him, which was oddly a small comfort if she was going to be honest.

"Can't let your dad see that gun shot," he mumbled. "I'll take care of it."

She sniffles and tucked herself against his side. "I'm sorry, Dean," she mumbled as they approached the front door.

He shook his head. "It's okay, kid."

"Andy," she mumbled. "My name is Andy."

He smiled a little, opening the front door. "Gotcha."

"What took so - _Andromida!_ "

Dean furrowed his brow, _Andromida?_ She didn't pull away from him and made sure her hair covered her right eye, tense under her fathers scrutinizing eyes, her mothers concern as she came closer.

"What happened," Andy pulled back when her mother reached up to brush back her hair.

"There was an explosion at the bar," she choked. "Beth. . .she didn't make it."

Her father went a little slack, losing his puff, and her mothers face creased in sorrow. "Oh sweetheart," she covered her mouth. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry."

Andy shook her head. "It was terrible mom," she wanted to tell her everything, but she didn't know if there would be consequences.

"I know sweetheart," her mother paused then looked up at Dean. "Did you talk to the cops?"

Dean wanted to congratulate Andy when she spoke, so smooth and easy but also so heartbroken.

"Yeah, they just said we could go home. It was a busted line or something. . .I don't know, it just moved so fast."

Her mother nodded and her father ran a hand through his hair, turning and walking back towards the kitchen. Her mother followed him with her eyes then looked up at Dean; he stiffened at the sight of trust. No, she shouldn't trust him, at all.

"Take her upstairs, please," she looked to Andy. "I'm calling Natalie, she has to know about Beth by now. Your father and I will go over there soon, do you wanna come?"

Andy shook her head. I. . .I can't, I just can't."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "I understand sweetheart. I'll let you know before we leave."

Andy nodded and her mother turned away, walking swiftly into the kitchen. Dean led Andy upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them as she shrugged his coat off of her shoulders.

"I need alcohol, gauze and tweezers," he tossed his jacket onto the foot of her bed. "Got that?"

She hesitated. "Uh. . .downstairs bathroom. I don't just have first aid kits lying around here."

He nodded slowly. "Right, well I'll go get that then."

"I'm gonna change," she mumbled.

He didn't say anything, there was no need, and slipped out of the room. The living room light had been turned off, as well had the television, but the kitchen light was still on. Dean slipped past the kitchen door to get to the bathroom, digging up the first aid kit from under the sink; tweezers, a half open pack of gauze and an ounce of alcohol would just have to do. He sighed and shut the box and then the cabinet, leaving the bathroom. He paused near the kitchen door, watching shadows dance over the walls and hearing her parents talk in hushed words, in case he heard no doubt.

"I think you're being a little ridiculous," her mother chuckled half heartedly, though she sounded exasperated and weary. "And a tradgedy has just happened, she's so distraught, don't start this tonight.

He heard someone slap the table, most likely her father. "He is a grown man and he. . .he took advantage of our little girl!"

_So, they did know. Perfect._

"I was fifteen when I met you."

"And I was nineteen, that's not the giant age gap we're looking at - he's almost my age now."

Dean almost scoffed then paused, shrugging; _dirty old man_. He didn't need to hear what he already knew.

"Do you believe their story," her father questioned.

"Yes, yes I believe them from the look on Andy's face. She saw it, everything, and I'm not about to go interrogate them."

"Why is he even up there with her," her father grumbled.

"Because she wanted him to be up there with her. Alone. One stupid mistake should not condemn her. She's not some wild teenager, our daughters idea of fun is staying up past ten and eating junk food. If that's as wild as she gets, I think I can handle Dean."

Now there was guilt for a multitude of reasons. For her mothers trust, for Andy's trust, for the way he thought of her before he came back; long nights ended in a reimagining of their night and he always felt disgusting, wishing he could delete the memory like his browser history. She was a new reason he hated the Mark, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be near her again, hell, he wouldn't have even met her to begin with. But there's no point in wishing you could change the past when you can't so he pushes it back into his own Pandora's Box as he climbs the stairs.

She's sitting on the edge of her bed when he walks in, green boy shorts and a familiar flannel he remembers losing. He smiles a little, lips faltering when she looks up and he sees that black eye reflecting him so perfectly.

"I knew I left that somewhere," he sets the first aid kit to her right, crouches down in front of her as he digs through it.

"I'm cold, Dean," she whispers, brushing her hair back.

He inhales, looking up at her sideways. "I know," he rumbled. "Lemme see it."

She nods a little and pulls down the right sleeve, wincing slightly. "I put it on in case my mother came in, or my father," she whined as he slowly pulled out a slender piece of shrapnel. "If I put on a jacket. . .that would've been suspicious."

He nodded. "Gotcha," he wet a rag in the kit with alcohol and began to mop up the blood around her shoulder. "My fault," he mumbled when she whimpered.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't mean that Dean, what I said. I'm glad you came back. Whose to say they weren't here for me already and you just happened to be here."

He smirked a little, unrolling the gauze. "You watch a lot of tv."

She stretched out her arm as he slowly began to wrap it, licking her lips and feeling something clicking inside of her belly, her head.

"Got nothin' else to do," she flushed when he inched forward, wrapping the gauze tighter.

"Figured," he taped off the end and capped the last few drops of alcohol, shutting everything up in the first aid kit. "Well, look, I'm gonna sleep in the Impala - or the couch, if I'm allowed - in case anymore nasties come floatin' this way."

She nodded slowly. "Not gonna disappear on me, are ya?"

He looked up fully then, brow furrowed. "No, no they know about you now and I've already lost my brother and my best friend," he inhaled deeply to keep from choking. "I'm here - I won't lose you too."

She stared at him for a moment, swallowing thickly before she pushed herself up to her feet. The awkward position pressed her against his chest and Dean stilled, seeing the black eye rippling like water.

"Could you lock the door," she cocked her head towards it.

"Uh," _bad idea, man_.

But he did it anyway, his fingers lingering around the handle before he looked back at her. She was staring down at her feet, fingers picking against each other until he found himself in front of her again.

"You okay, kid?"

She looked up at him and he just could not not find her eyes unsettling. "You sure you can get this thing out of me?"

He nodded a little. "Whenever I find out what it is exactly," he'd never seen a demon do that, not even a Leviathan.

She nodded a little, licking her lips slowly. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, kid."

"Can you hold still for. . .just a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh. . .I suppose so."

She shook her shoulders as much as her wound would let her and then breathed out, like she were preparing for a tough match; _what the hell was she doing?_

And then she answered the question he didn't even ask, pushing up with her toes and then some to press her lips against his. His eyes lingered open for a minute, seeing hers squeezed shut so tight he was afraid she would hurt herself. His lids fluttered and he gave in, pressing against her.

She was soft and she was cold, but heated under his touch; the Mark did not leave itself unnoticed, burning bright and hot which made Dean pull away - he was afraid.

She gave him this weird look he couldn't place but drew him in anyway, her chest heaving her brow creased.

"What. . .was that the Mark?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Look, ki -" she narrowed her eyes and he shook his head. " _Andy_ , I don't think that's a good idea, okay?"

Her face twisted. "Dean I," she hesitated. "I _have_ to."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't put any space between them. "Really?"

She looked conflicted. "You know what I used to do with my grief, Dean? I - I would bottle it up and bottle it up until I just burst, and then? I would want to die, to hurt myself, anything to take my mind off of my heartaches and the death of a loved one or losing a pet. I don't like emotions, okay? They're icky and make me feel terrible but right now - I want to do something besides talk about them. I want you to touch me. And if you even think of patting my back I will rip your arm off."

He stared down at her, feeling like he was in a familiar place but she was nothing like him. Except, right now, he felt this odd connection, like they were both bound to death and destruction - to misery. He wanted that feeling to go away, be planted somewhere else, not on this girl; he had done it, he had ruined her.

"Listen, if you were anything but jailbait, I would just let go," he swallowed, looking to the door briefly. "But you're young and you're fathers in the next room - no."

"Please, Dean," she mumbled. "Please."

"I said no," he wasn't gonna raise his voice, he couldn't.

He looks at that eye again and knows it has everything to do with this request. Just an hour ago, she was one of the most normal people he had ever met, now she was begging for sex over grief. Not that he had never gave into that kind of request before, everyone handles their grief differently but she wasn't that type. She didn't want it like she thought she did. . .

_"No one is truly innocent Dean Winchester, not even your little friend here," Dean tensed. "You should hear some of the delicious things she imagines you doing to her," she grinned maliciously at Andy._

He looked down at Andy, who was flushed in what could be embarrassment, from the way she was shuffling about.

"Kid," she looked up, the black beginning to fade around the edges. "What that she bitch said back at the bar. . ."

Now she was really lit up.

Her lips parted and he watched her teeth grind together for a moment before she looked back down.

"I'll admit," she muttered. "There were some times that I. . .may have thought about some things. . ."

He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. It was like his brain and his dick were playing chess and his dick was a master.

"And. . ."

She looked up at him, brow lightly furrowed and cheeks as bright as fire. "And. . .you were the. . .main focus."

The Mark was eating at him by then, fueled by taking what it wanted and for some reason, it wanted her. Perhaps it was because she was pure or because she was now tainted and her thoughts were fueled by a primal need - all Dean knew was, he was over thinking things and he was gonna do something he had been denying for a few days.

He reached forward gently, the Mark heating her face as it settled so close, and he cupped the back of her head. A gentle kiss, that's all it was. All it started as. The scent of sulfur was faint but there, the entity wasn't strong outside of a body and it wasn't going to possess Dean, it just wanted to attack. Andy survived, she wasn't possessed, but she smelt like she had been.

He cocked his left knee, snuggling it between her legs and he felt her tense then tremble; hesitation, always a rough bump to get over when teaching a virgin. . .well, a novice.

He pulled back, but only a little and her eyes didn't even open. "Sit," he whispered, digging his knee up a little.

She trembled and let out a small, shuddering, moan before doing as he said. He moved slowly with her injured shoulder, keeping his knees in place and laying her back on the bed. He places a lingering kiss against the underside of her jaw, making her arch too far but practice makes perfect.

No hickies, no biting, he wouldn't mark this flesh. Untouched by no one save for him and he would keep it clean and beautiful.

If her mother would let him.

They both freeze when there's a knock at the door and Andy's eyes fixate on him, a little fearful. He pushes himself up and helps her because of her arm, pointing to the closet while she adjusts her clothes. She waits for him to hide before opening the door, seeing her mother with her car keys clenched in her right hand.

"Sweetheart, we're going over to Amy's mothers. She just heard and. . .she needs comforting. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. . .yeah I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Her breathed out through her nose noisily, eyes flickering over Andy's shoulder. "Where did your friend go?"

_Friend, ha!_

"He said he missed a call and left. Guess he went outside or something."

Her mother nodded. "Did he say when he will be leaving? Your father is. . .I guess, anxious would be the word."

Andy chuckles but it was weak. "He didn't say, but he has to leave soon. He's looking for his brother."

Her mother lingered for a moment, her face creased with a mixture of emotions. "Are you two ever gonna tell us why he's really here? You think we'll just ignore that he came here covered in blood?"

Andy sighed. "Mom, I don't really know what's going on. He just said he had to," not exactly a lie. "We'll talk when you get back, okay?"

Her mother nodded. "Your father will probably come back before I do, I'll tell him not to harass your friend but be careful, okay?"

"Okay mom."

She earned a smile and a peck on the cheek, hair getting stuck between them. "Honey, please put your hair up. I can taste your shampoo," her mother made a weird face.

Andy chuckled. "Alright, alright. Maybe we can cut it off."

Her mother chuckled. "Maybe. Well, I love you. Goodnight."

Andy nodded. "Goodnight."

She shut the door softly as the mother descended the stairs, locking it when she heard a car start. She jumped when Dean shut the closet door, his expression set to serious. He always looked so serious.

Andy swept a hand over her throat. "Is. . .what's my eye doing?"

He approached her with heavy footsteps. "Looks like its fading," he sighed a little. "Must not have hit you full force."

She smiled in relief. "Oh thank God," she swallowed. "Think it'll come back?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. . .I've never seen that before. Either you get possessed or you don't," he paused, then gestured towards the bed. "Do you want to. . .?"

Her body went rigid. "I uh. . .do you?"

He shrugged again, but it was weak and sloppy this time. "To be honest, kid, ya got me in a bit of a predicament," his eyes flickered down.

And then so did hers and she squeaked out an "Oh" before she rubbed the back of her neck. "I. . .yeah," she gave him a weak smile. "Yeah lets do it."

He chuckled, waving an arm towards the bed. "Then after you."

Andy smiled at him, suddenly so shy and reserved like she typically was. His heavy presence in the room wasn't lost on her, even with her back turned. She felt a churning inside of her, and not one born of nervousness, it was something else entirely. It made her ache from the inside out, not want to be doing as he said when he orders her to sit.

"Any preferences," he questions lowly, tongue peeking out across his bottom lip.

Andy shook her head. "Maybe as we go. . ."

He didn't say anything, he just took her wrists in one of his hands, watching her face as he pulled them gently over her head. She winced once but relaxed, letting him push her back into the bed. He came down with her, his right knee between her legs but making an effort not to touch skin.

"Dean. . ." She murmured with a nervous hitch in her throat.

"I gotcha baby," he murmured, aching to go faster, to get rough, but too many factors were working against him.

She swallowed softly and arched into him a little, gasping when his free hand teased the crease between her thighs. His pupils were so blown they swallowed her up as he applied more pressure, making tingles shoot this way and that.

"Feel good, baby," he whispered softly to her before his lips found her throat.

Andy trembled and bucked up against his hand, pain dull in her injuries but the way his fingers massaged her so right drowned it all out. She could hear him and the noises he made, _wet_ and the groans that spurred her on to find that peak she was so easy to get to.

His hand frenzied, pushing aside any barrier between him and her pussy and immediately his fingers drove home. Her throat clenched and her chest arched against him as he settled, a breath heaving from his chest as he released her skin from his mouth.

"Hows that feel baby," he smirked softly as she whimpered, his thumb stroking over her clit. "Want more, baby? Want me to fuck you real good with these fingers?"

"Dean," Andy whimpered, twisting her hips and hot around the collar.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned softly and scissored his fingers against her tight walls. "Fuck baby, you're so wet already. . ."

Her thighs spread slightly as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Shallow and slow, his ears drinking up the sound of her soft moans and whimpers, breathy sighs as she twisted her head to help him find an even sweeter spot along her throat. And he did, making her keen just a little as more pleasure flooded her.

"D-Dean," she begged. "Dean I need more!"

"As you wish," in one swift move, he pulled away from her.

Andy peered up at him from beneath hooded lids and a heaving chest, watching his shiny fingers work on his belt and then zipper. He kicked away his jeans and went for his shirt next, revealing the menagerie of scars and marks across his skin, the soft tufts of hair on his chest. She didn't remember what he looked like from their first time together, she didn't know what to expect.

"Show time baby," Dean murmured as he gripped the waistband of her shorts, dragging them down her thighs slowly. "Damn baby. . .fuck, I have to taste you again."

_Again? Oh fuck, he's done this before, how fucked up was I?_

Her breath stuttered from her lips as his tongue found her wetness. She eased a hand down into his hair, trembling at the way his mouth felt against her. It was so soft and subtle, slowly building her back to that peak he was helping her towards moments ago. A hand trailed up her belly under her shirt, cupping her small breast and kneading the flesh; Andy whimpered.

"I gotta be inside of you baby," he growled even as he flicked his tongue aggressively over her clit, making her cry out. "You taste so fucking good, fuck. . ."

But there was no more hesitation as he climbed up her body, capturing her mouth in his own; she could taste herself on his tongue. Her fingers threaded in his hair and she felt him against her slit, teasing her.

"Dean," she whispered softly as she arched into it.

"I know sweetheart," he grabbed himself, almost a little too firmly, and trailed his aching head against her wetness.

Her pussy clenched at the promise, eyes down between them, lips a soft _O_ as he sunk to the hilt inside of her. He was so big inside of her, filling her and making her ache around him. She let her head fall back against the sheets as he rocked against her body, a groan sliding past his own lips.

"Move," she begged.

Dean grunted and did as she said, feeling her hands grabbing his skin, nails threatening to dig in; he wouldn't mind. Because she felt so fucking good around his cock again, almost better than he remembered. He knew the sounds coming from her mouth were. Those soft moans and hiccups, gasps when he trusted into her hard, but he was being careful because she was hurt after all.

"Fuck," finally slipped past his lips when she clenched hard around him.

Her fingers trailed between their bodies, finding her clit and he felt the change as she arched and bucked her hips hard into his, walls coming down again and dragging another moan from him.

His teeth found her throat, lips soft and sucking marks into her skin. "Gonna cum for me baby girl," he panted against the corner of her mouth. "Huh? You gonna cum for me?"

"Y-Yes, Dean!" She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Yes, yes, yes. . ." Her voice trailed into a whimper.

"Then cum for me," he ordered in a husky voice, his hips hitting her hard, rocking her against him, against the bed. "Cum for me baby girl, come on. . ."

A loud gasp came from her lips as she did, squeezing him so tight he had no choice but to cum with her. He groaned into her shoulder, eyes tight as she ran her fingers through his hair. She sighed softly into his ear and her thighs squeezed around him, heels digging into his thighs, refusing to let him go.

Until the fucking dog barked.

They both jumped at the sound, Andy lifting her head and Dean glaring back at the dog that just stared at them with a twitching nose.

"Bad dog," Andy snapped.


End file.
